Dominatrix - a Carlos story
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Part three of my Dominatrix mini-series-one-shot-saga thing - the Carlos installment :)) If you don't know me by now, this story contains SMUT! And a lot of it. And will leave you hot and bothered. Read at your own risk. Also, please review. Thank you!


**Author's notes: **

**So this is part 3 of my Dominatrix One-shot Saga :)) This time I'm totally "using" SuperSillyStories. Hope she'll like what I've made her do. LOL**

**Now, as you read, I strongly suggest you put on Britney Spears with I'm a Slave For You. You'll see why as you read *she said with a devil like smirk on her face***

**Well, I truly hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review it. I'd love me some feed back.**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

"_Pero, mami_…"

"Don't you _pero mami_ me, Carlos. I said **NO**!"

"But, Amanda…"

"Look, you are **NOT** having a bachelor party, ok? I don't care what _your boys_ say. I don't care what anyone says! I am not giving you permission to go have drunken sex with some random skank two weeks before our **MARRIAGE**!"

"But, _mamita_…"

"Don't. If you go and have one, you can kiss sex with me ever – EVER – again goodbye!" I scream in Carlos' face for the billionth time this week and storm out of our bedroom. We've been having this discussion – fight, rather – for more time than I care to remember. This week, however, it's gotten worse, as James and Kendall – whom I will take care of later – have put ideas inside Carlos' head that "it's a rite of passage" or some shit like that. They really don't get that Carlos is mine and no one else gets to touch him but me. Not even a cheap lap dancer! I growl only at the thought. But then – hello idea! My fiancée wants lap dancing – I'll give him lap dancing enough to last him a lifetime!

I grab my purse and storm out the door without as much as a single word to Carlos. I know exactly where to go to get what I need.

"Where are you?" I scream in my phone knowing very well how easy to manipulate Carlos can be and how expert James is at doing just that.

"O-O-Out w-with th-the boys…" Carlos stutters. Ok, now I know he's doing something I don't approve of.

"If you're not home in half an hour, I'll tease and leave you blue balled for a MONTH!" I spit in the receiver and abruptly end the conversation. He knows I'd do it. And I know he'll be home in 20, maybe 25 minutes. Which gives me just enough time to put my plan into action.

Fifteen minutes later I'm all dressed up – skimpy dark blue woman police officer that hugs me absolutely everywhere, almost as a second skin, well, except for the sexy skinny black tie around my neck. I finished the look with a pair of black stiletto pumps – the outfit came with low shoes, but honestly I hate them, plus the high heels give my ass a nicer shape. I pulled my hair in a nice high pony tail that can go under the police cap and did a bit of blue eye shadow with about half a ton of mascara and really red lips that will drive _my_ Carlos insane. The outfit had its own set of handcuffs and a police stick, which are both hanging from my belt. Yes tonight is going to be interesting.

I chose to wait for Carlos in his office, rather than the bedroom, since I want him to remember tonight every single time he comes in here to try and work. Now all I have to do is sit in his big leather chair and wait. Which doesn't take long.

As predicted Carlos comes home, literally running through the front door – I can see him on the surveillance camera as he stumbles through the hallway calling out my name.

"Office." I yell out when I'm sure he's close enough to hear. I've turned to look out the back window and the back of the chair is covering me completely. He'll have a nice little surprise.

"Amanda, _mi vida_…" Carlos walks in the office all out of breath.

"Close the door." I order. I can hear the door click closed. I turn my chair and get up slowly. Carlos' eyes widen, running all over my body. He gulps visibly. I walk to the stereo system to allow Britney to fill the room with her "I'm a slave for you" before swaying my hips to my frozen-on-the-spot man.

I stand right in front of him. The heels give me a bit of height advantage over him so he's head is tilted a bit upwards, giving me a perfect view of his Adam's apple moving as he's swallowing. I'm wet already, but I am not giving up my plan so easily.

"Amanda…" Carlos breaths out, almost like a soft moan. My insides respond to the husky tone of voice, but I ignore the feeling.

"Officer Mami, to you." I correct, making Carlos swallow hard again as I take out my baton and use it as leverage to push him back against the door. His back hits the hard wood with a thud and I trail my baton down to his crotch. There's a bulge growing as we speak. I push the baton lightly into it and move my hips from side to side to the rhythm of the music. Carlos growls. I keep my hips moving as I turn to push my ass into him, bending forward as I do.

Carlos trails his hand down my back and I step forward, breaking all contact. I take out my handcuffs and immobilize his right hand to the door knob. His eyes widen, not expecting it, but he says nothing.

I take a few steps back and begin to dance in earnest, while slowly undoing my buttons. I'm not worried my song will end. It's on repeat just because I know I can never pull something like what I've got In store for my man in just 3 short minutes.

I finally take my shirt off to reveal my black lace bra on a particular sharp beat that makes me arch my back. Carlos moans. I look at him palming himself through the jeans he's wearing. That is the hottest thing I have ever seen. My feet move to him without permission. I plaster my body onto his and lean down a little to kiss him. It's an awkward angle which we haven't tried before, but I love the sense of control I'm getting from this. Carlos moans in my mouth when I give him permission to dominate the kiss, his hand moving from his own ache to my ass, squeezing, kneading like his life depended on it. If he keeps this up I won't be able to last through all of my plan so I pull away from the kiss, from his body, taking his shirt with me, ripping it apart. Carlos gasps and I begin to dance anew.

"_Mami_…" Carlos moans.

"Officer Mami." I correct and throw my cap half way across the room. His eyes follow my cap and when they're back on me they find my bra missing. The growl that comes from deep within Carlos' chest makes me swell with pride, knowing I'm doing a good job.

I dance a little more, enjoying the feel of lust heated air on my sensitive skin, until the song ends. Carlos growls thinking that's it and he's getting blue balled. I smirk and keep my position till Britney starts singing again. Carlos mewls.

I take a step closer to him. When he reaches for me I slap his hand away then palm him. My man is already so hard it hurts. I feel the outline of his cock perfectly and bring the heal of my hand down on his head a little. Carlos bangs his head on the door behind him as I do so.

"_Mirame_." I order when his eyes close shut. He obeys. There is no more brown in them, his pupils are fully dilated, lust dripping from his gaze. I undo his jeans and shove my hand right in his underwear, covering his cock, tugging harshly. I can feel how Carlos is holding onto the wood behind him for support and a shred of sanity. Well, I cannot have that. Sanity right now is a big no-no. I move my thumb over his head making Carlos' knees give in a little under him. That's the exact reaction I wanted.

I step back to peel off my Velcro pants in one move. Carlos slides down on the door, looking up at me pleading, needy and vulnerable. It's the single most erotic sight I have ever seen in my life! I kneel in front of him and take off his shoes and socks and pants. Torturously slow. For the both of us.

I take off my tie and slip around Carlos' neck. "_De pied._" I order him. Carlos obeys standing up awkwardly as I pull him up by the tie, swaying my hips and arching my back to the crazy beat that's making me hot on the inside. Britney sings about how she's a "slave" and I push my chest into Carlos. The feel of his heated skin on mine sending shivers of pleasure throughout my whole body. Carlos moans wile biting down on his lower lip, looking at my breasts pressed firmly into him.

I don't allow either of us to dwell in that feeling and move away. I dance a bit longer, holding onto the tie around my man's neck, for leverage. I twirl under the tie. Carlos growls and takes a step forward to me. I push him away, back into the door. I let go of the tie and move back to my discarded pants, bending over completely to pick up the key from the cuffs. While I'm there I also pick up my belt with a devious smirk. I can feel Carlos' gaze on me.

I walk back to him and undo the cuff off the door then pull him by the tie to the middle of the room, to one of the chairs in front of his desk. I sit down, place the belt on the desk next to me.

"You've been a bad bad boy." I tell my man, lust dripping from my voice. "You need punishment." Carlos' eyes widen a little, but a new twinkle lights them up. "Bend over." I instruct, gesturing to my lap. Carlos gulps. He's holding back. I allow him the time to think a little. Finally he bends over. I handcuff him to the desk's leg, my breasts brushing against his bicep as I do so. A little moan escapes me before I can stop it. I can feel Carlos twitch in his underwear, on my thigh.

Once he's been secured I get a bit more confidence. Now I can actually do what I've planned all day long. I take Carlos' underwear down, revealing the apple shape of his ass, slapping the waist band of the undergarment on his thighs. My hands roam the newly exposed skin at their own will and Carlos is moaning quietly on my lap. I'm so wet it's not even funny, but, once again I push my ache to the side and go on with my plan.

I take the belt from the desk, fold it in quarters, above Carlos' back, so he can't see what I'm doing, and bring it down on his ass using enough force to cause a yelp of pain out of him. I can feel his cock twitch and harden on the opposite end of that yelp.

"One hit for every day you've been fighting me." I inform Carlos. I can hear him swallow, but his cock is still twitching under him, betraying him. "That's seven hits. _Cuentalos._" I order.

Carlos moans out a little "_uno_". I caress the skin that's already turned a lovely shade of red from the first strike before bringing down my belt again. "_Dos_." Carlos moans, jerking his hips into my thigh. I would have never thought that this could be so arousing. One more strike. "_Tres_." Carlos moans loudly. "_Mas fuerte_." He instructs me. My face falls a little, but I do as I am told and bring the belt down harder. Not by much. I don't intent on actually hurting him. "_Quatro_. Mmmm. _Pegame mamita_." My fiancée moans out. Who knew he liked getting beaten? I let the belt fall on his skin. "_Cinco_." Comes out on another moan. His cock is pressing heavily, painfully into my thigh. I slap him again. A bit harder than I wanted. "_Seis. Asi mami! Mas!_" Carlos cries out. I bring the last of his punishment down on him without any self control. I've run out of it already. "_Siete_." Carlos cries out as he's coming all over his underwear and my thigh. His whole body is shaking while rope after rope of seed comes out of him. I freeze in complete surprise. Britney is still singing she's a slave and I'm left hot and bothered, with my man trying to catch his breath. On my lap. This is something that I did not see coming. I hadn't planned for this. What do I do now?

I bend over and undo the cuffs off both of Carlos' hands. When he's free he moves slightly, falling to his knees in front of me, facing the desk, focusing on getting some of his composure back. Ok. That gives me an idea. I place my legs on either side of him, lean down and grab his tie. Carlos turns his face to me, all red and blushing.

"So hot." I whisper and tug on his tie, bringing his lips to mine, kissing him roughly. I see he hasn't gotten his stamina back, but I'm too aroused to care right now. I need release and he'd better give it to me. And now! It doesn't take long for Carlos to remember I haven't come yet. He pulls away gently.

I shamelessly place one leg on the desk, the other on his shoulder and lean back against the chair. It's not comfy, per-se, but I can make do. Carlos smiles wildly and wastes no time in ripping my thong off and diving his tongue right into me causing me to cry out in pleasure. I arch my back as his expert tongue toys with me, his fingers quickly finding my sweet spot and causing me to tumble over the edge of ecstasy embarrassingly fast.

"_Tomame_." I order. Carlos stands up, shoves his soiled underwear off, picks me up like a feather and places me on the couch, shoving himself violently into me as soon as he's kneeled between my legs. I cry out feeling full and complete.

We begin to move in time to one another while Britney's singing dirty from the stereo. My heart begins to race like crazy, my body begins to tense. My legs wrap around Carlos' waist in an attempt to pull him in deeper than deep. His hands finally find my ignored breasts and begin to knead violently. I scream out in pleasure as my second orgasm hits me. I can feel Carlos following me, just a half second later, his head buried in the crook of my neck.

We lay there a while. Britney seriously needs to shut up now and let me have my post-coital bliss with my very-soon-to-be-husband. I run my finger through his clammy hair until we've both caught our breaths enough to speak.

"The guys were right." Carlos chuckles. "I am so whipped." My eyes widen. I guess that's kind of the truth. I'd never given it much thought. "And the weird thing is – I love it." He places a small peck on the tip of my nose. "And I love you, Amanda. So much it hurts."

"I love you too, Carlos." I say before he can go on. "But, _mi amor_, since when do you like being beaten?"

Carlos blushes and hides his face in my neck again. "Since forever…" He admits. I can actually FEEL him blush deeper.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You would have thought…"

I chuckle. "What else would you like me to do to you, _mi amor_?"

Carlos' head shoots up. He looks down at me with a devilish grin. I think I've just stumbled upon a new side of my man and our married life will be… interesting, to say the least.


End file.
